Semua Hal Tentang Cinta
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Hanya kisah-kisah kecil yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto./SasuNaru/AU/Shounen-ai/Kumpulan Drabble.


**Summary: **Hanya kisah-kisah kecil yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto./SasuNaru/Shounen-ai/Kumpulan Drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo.

**A/N:** Kumpulan drabble yang terinspirasi dari 'kemesraan' **Rin Miharu-Uzu** dan Si Setan Gila *tebar bunga*

.

.

"Semua Hal Tentang Cinta"

.

.

Tamparan Cinta.

.

Naruto mendengus, mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang bersampul cokelat berlambang sekolah khas anak SMP dari ransel oranyenya. Bibirnya berkerut, dan alisnya saling bertaut. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah pensil tumpul yang tinggal setengah.

Di hadapannya ada seorang murid lain, murid berambut hitam aneh layaknya pantat ayam yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Setiap gerakan Naruto akan tertangkap matanya, meskipun itu hanya sebuah hembusan napas.

Sasuke—nama murid itu—mendengus, menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto membiarkannya, dengan malas ia membuka buku selembar demi selembar dan menemukan kolom-kolom terakhir yang masih kosong. Hanya berisi deretan nama-nama yang tersusun rapi ke bawah.

Naruto mendengus lalu melirik Uchiha Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto menatap bukunya sebentar. "dua ribu." Katanya sembari mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke yang melemparkan uang ke atas meja.

Sasuke mendecih, berniat membalik badan sebelum sebuah suara menghambatnya. "Eh, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke mengutang uang kas! Aku tidak menyangka!" Teriak salah seorang dari murid.

Sasuke membalik badan, hendak bersuara sebelum ia kembali mendengar suara lainnya. "Ya, aku tidak menyangka. Hanya dia yang membayar dua ribu hari ini!" Sela murid yang lainnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menarik dompetnya dari saku lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya. "Belum pernah melihat uang sebanyak ini, huh? Jangan iri karena aku bisa membayar jauh lebih banyak dari kalian hari ini. Belum pernah merasakan tamparan uang?"

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan uang-uangnya sambil memandang sinis, lalu...

Plak.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya Naruto terkena tamparan cinta Sasuke." Sedetik kemudian suara tawa membahana, Sasuke yang masih tidak sadar hanya menatap Naruto dengan tampang polos sedangkan Naruto sudah menimbulkan asap di atas kepalanya.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan kelakuanmu yang suka berhutang uang kas, Sasuke..." mendengar suara itu Sasuke mundur selangkah, baru sadar kalau aura hitam di sekitar Naruto semakin mencekam. "Tapi aku tidak terima jika kau mengasari uang!"

PLAK.

Dan tamparan yang lebih menyakitkan mendarat di wajah putih Sasuke.

.

.

Lemparan cinta.

.

"Oi, Naruto! Pinjam peraut pensilmu, ya?"

Naruto membalik badan, mendengus kesal lalu menunduk untuk mengambil kertas yang tadi Inuzuka Kiba lemparkan padanya. Masih dengan wajah masam dengan beberapa lekukan, murid bermata biru itu melemparkan kembali kertas yang sempat membuatnya kesal.

"Oi, mana perautnya? Aku tidak butuh sampah." Kiba berseru kembali, berusaha meninggikan badannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang sayangnya tertutup tubuh tinggi—kurus—milik Rock Lee.

Naruto merogoh kotak pensilnya dengan malas. Setelah menemukan sebuah alat kecil berpisau yang tidak terlalu tajam dengan warna kuning mencolok, ia segera berbalik, menyiapkan bidikannya sebelum Sasuke yang duduk tepat di belakangnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan...

BLETAK.

"Upss..." Naruto segera membalik badan, mencoba mengacuhkan aura gelap menyeramkan yang terus berkibar di belakangnya.

"Naruto..."

Dan asap hitam mulai mengepul di ruangan.

"Ya?"

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai dahiku yang indah ini!"

Dan pelajaran kimia pun terpaksa dihentikan mengingat semua murid dan bahkan guru yang mengajar lebih suka menonton acara telenovela murahan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi sungguh sial bagi siapapun yang terkena peraut pensil yang dilemparkan Sasuke.

Itulah yang namanya, lemparan cinta.

.

.

Lirikkan Cinta.

.

"Bisa kau berhenti memandangiku, _Dobe_? Kau membuatku risih."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyalin catatan dari papan tulis. Buku tulisnya hampir ternoda akibat gerakan tangannya yang oleng begitu Naruto tidak berhenti memandanginya.

Jangan salah paham. Sasuke bukannya sedang salah tingkah, oke? Ia hanya merasa risih. Bagaimana kau tidak merasa risih jika seseorang yang paling kau tidak senangi memandangimu terus tepat di depan wajahmu?

Risih. Satu kata, risih.

Perlukah Sasuke menekan capslock agar kalian percaya bahwa ia hanya risih dan bukannya sedang salah tingkah?

Oh, ia bahkan terlihat lebih bodoh sekarang.

"Kubilang berhenti memandangiku, _Usuratonkachi_." Ucapnya lagi sembaril melirik papan tulis yang terlindung wajah Naruto. Itu tentu sangat mengganggu.

"Tidak sampai kau membayar hutang-hutang uang kas-mu, _Teme_! Dasar kau Uchiha tidak bermodal. Setiap hari mampu membeli gel rambut tapi tidak mampu membayar uang kas. Apa kau tidak malu dengan rambut pantat ayammu itu, hah?"

Dan Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menusuk kedua mata biru itu dengan pulpen hitamnnya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah muak dengan Naruto dan akhirnya ia membunuhnya."

Kalimat datar milik Gaara sungguh...

... lucu.

.

ToBeContinue

.

Mind to review?


End file.
